1. Technical Field
This invention relates to exercise assemblies and, more particularly, to a compact rolling exercise assembly for increasing hamstring strength and the like for providing exercise enthusiasts with a convenient means of keeping fit.
2. Prior Art
The strength-building exercise devices most commonly used today, free weights and stationary machines, suffer from many disadvantages. Free weights, while conducive to a broad range of exercises, can be expensive, unsafe and cumbersome to use. Stationary machines, whether plate-loaded or provided with a weight stack, typically only focus on one muscle or muscle group, require a great amount of space, and are often complicated and awkward to use. Due to expense and size, these devices are not readily adaptable to home use. Additionally, these devices are not capable of providing lifting assistance to users such as rehabilitation patients who are just regaining strength.
Accordingly, a need remains for a compact rolling exercise assembly for increasing hamstring strength and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a simple, low-cost, and effective means of strengthening the hamstring muscle group.